Riku's Story
by reaperofdeath
Summary: chapter two has been put up there will be a little more excitement so please R&R!
1. Thoughts and Memories

Riku's Story  
  
Chapter one: thoughts and memories  
  
Note : this story is the sequel to saga of heartless. But this story is mainly about Riku not Sora.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku : should I join Sora? No! He betrayed me! Or maybe Malifecent showed me only a lie….  
  
Riku sighed in frustration. Was it right to join Ansem.  
  
Riku : what did he do to me! Was my friend a phony? Or was he helping me?  
  
Riku drew his weapon and sliced the ground with it.  
  
Riku was breathing heavily he couldn't think straight.  
  
~~~Sora's side~~~~~~  
  
Sora : he is angry he wants to know the truth. We need to find him.  
  
Leon : why do you worry about him every second now?   
  
Sora : he was my best friend I haven't seen his true self in a long time…I just want to see him again.  
  
Sora was holding back tears.  
  
Sora : him and Kairi were my best friends. We were like brothers me and Riku. I can't stand the fact that we won't see him again.  
  
Leon : ok we'll find him.  
  
~~~Riku~~~  
  
Riku : I need answers. I want to know if I've been doing wrong things for the past years or if I was simply getting revenge. Sora where are you?!  
  
His keyblade in the ground. He was crying. He couldn't stand it.   
  
Riku : I must know the truth!  
  
Riku : Was it all a lie was it a figment of my mind or is Sora the backstabber that I believed him to be? Sora help me! Tell me the truth!  
  
~~~the next day~~~  
  
Riku : did Sora plan this to from the beginning? He couldn't have…  
  
~~~flashback~~~  
  
Riku : first one to the finish gets to share a paopu fruit with Kairi.  
  
Sora : fine  
  
Riku : I win! Sora in your face!  
  
~~~flashback over~~~  
  
Riku : (thought) Was Sora jealous? Is that why? Is he settling an old score?  
  
~~~Sora~~~  
  
Sora : morning Leon. I'm going to go search for Riku. You wanna come?  
  
Leon : no thanks. I try to avoid the enemy.  
  
Sora sighs  
  
Sora : whatever you say.   
  
Sora leaves the house  
  
Sora : where should I go first? Hollow Bastion? Maybe too obvious. I think I'll try the jungle.  
  
Sora uses the warp gummy to get to the deep jungle.  
  
Sora : Riku?!  
  
No one answered.   
  
Sora : just like Riku playing hide & seek.  
  
~~~Riku~~~  
  
Riku : did I hear Sora's voice ? If he's the backstabber I thought he was I'll take him on when I'm ready.  
  
Riku opens a portal and disappears.  
  
~~~Sora~~~  
  
Sora : I thought I heard something.  
  
Sora listens carefully.  
  
Sora : just the animals.  
  
At the end of the day Sora didn't see a trace of Riku.  
  
Sora : I'll search tomorrow.  
  
~~~Riku~~~  
  
Riku decided to seek Sora when he was ready for now he would just rest.  
  
Riku : I think I'll set camp in the bushes.  
  
Once Riku fell asleep there was someone searching for him and it wasn't Sora but a stranger…  
  
To be continued…. 


	2. The visitor

Chapter two : the visitor  
  
  
  
Note : sorry last chapter nothing really happened but this chapter should get more exciting  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku wakes up. But when he woke up there was a man under a hood sitting next to him.  
  
Riku : I wake up to find a stranger near me. Oh god. Who are you?  
  
Stranger : I am just a traveling man. I know a lot about your so called 'friend'.  
  
Riku : what do you know about Sora?!  
  
Stranger : I just know that he is seeking to kill you.  
  
Riku : how would you know that.  
  
Stranger : I heard some gossip in traverse town.  
  
Riku gets suspicious.  
  
Riku : remove your hood!  
  
Stranger : as you wish.  
  
Stranger removes his hood and it turns out there was absolutely no one there.  
  
Riku : someone is following me.  
  
Riku decided to leave before the person (creature) could tail him.  
  
~~~hollow bastion~~~  
  
Riku knew every passage in the hollow bastion.  
  
Riku assured himself that no one knew where he was but he got the feeling he was still being watched.  
  
Riku : who are you?  
  
Then he heard something.  
  
Mysterious voice : Riku I know where you are, you can't hide. I know your every move.  
  
Riku : but how?!  
  
Mysterious voice : I can not reveal that to you.  
  
Riku : then guess what I'll do next.  
  
(even though Riku was good he could still travel by darkness)  
  
Mysterious voice : you are going to teleport to a place where you think I won't find you. But I will.  
  
Riku : (thinking) I have to find Sora no matter what the cost!  
  
Mysterious voice : you think you can stop me by you teaming up with Sora?  
  
A hooded figure appears from the shadows.  
  
Mysterious stranger : you will realize eventually who I am. Don't bother think of any clever plans I know what your thinking.  
  
Riku teleports to traverse town.  
  
Riku : Sora where are you?  
  
Sora bursts out of a house.   
  
Sora : Riku! To tell you the truth you've been tricked for the past years.  
  
Riku : Sora I've wanted to see my friend again I didn't want it to be all a lie.  
  
Sora : but why have you come here. I thought you were gone.  
  
Riku : some hooded guy was chasing me. He knows everything I do.  
  
Sora : come. We'll think this out.  
  
Back in the house.  
  
Riku : I can't stay here it isn't safe he will come eventually.  
  
Leon : well, good because I don't have enough room.  
  
Sora : Leon! Come on he's my friend.  
  
Riku : the guy is odd I took off his hood no one was there. He can read my mind. If I endanger you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I can only run so much I'll eventually have to fight.  
  
Sora : I don't want to lose you again. You and Kairi were my best friends. If your gonna leave then I'm coming. If we die we'll for the sake of friendship. I'd rather die fighting then watch you get clobbered.  
  
Riku : if you insist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora and Riku leave the house.  
  
Riku : he knows everything I do and more.  
  
Sora : this isn't going to be easy. We'd better train if we have to stop some weird creature.  
  
Sora and Riku practiced fighting each other.  
  
Riku : I think we're ready.  
  
Sora pilots his gummy ship to the deep jungle.  
  
Riku : he's coming don't worry.  
  
Mysterious stranger : so you think you're ready?  
  
Sora and Riku tried to attack the stranger but every single time they struck him he left nothing but a hooded coat.  
  
Sora : how do we defeat him?  
  
Mysterious stranger : if you don't know my weakness you'll probably tire out before I attack for the first time!  
  
Suddenly the stranger transformed into some black creature and lunged at Riku.  
  
Sora : no!  
  
Sora jumped in front of Riku and took the blow.  
  
Riku : Sora! Are you okay?!  
  
Riku retreated to traverse town.  
  
~~~traverse town~~~  
  
Riku : Sora! Sora!  
  
Riku looked at Sora's wound it was just a scratch! But then Riku noticed it wasn't blood coming out but some black like liquid.  
  
Suddenly a heartless formed out of the wound. The heartless quickly ran away.  
  
Sora : Riku?…  
  
Over the next few days Sora healed.  
  
Sora : god what did that thing do to me?  
  
Riku : it looked like only a scratch but the was black stuff oozing from it.  
  
Sora : Riku did you find his weakness?  
  
Riku : no. once you were knocked out I fled I didn't want to risk you getting hurt anymore.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Note : sorry you probably have no clue who the mysterious stranger is but you'll find out during one of the next few chapters. 


End file.
